Elastic Heart
by Nala Kenny
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti. Beginilah cara Sasuke mencintai dirinya. Dengan pergi lalu kembali dengan sebuah teka-teki, Sasuke membuat hati Sakura sangat kuat-sangat lentur bila ditarik. Dan saat dilepaskan, ia akan kembali seperti semula. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa.


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

* * *

 ** _Elastic Heart_**

* * *

 **Author: Nala Kenny**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: 44**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]**

Mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti. Beginilah cara Sasuke mencintai dirinya. Dengan pergi lalu kembali dengan sebuah teka-teki, Sasuke membuat hati Sakura sangat kuat-sangat lentur bila ditarik. Dan saat dilepaskan, ia akan kembali seperti semula. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa.

* * *

Jemarinya mengusap nakas penuh debu, ada sebuah vas bunga berbentuk oval diatasnya. Di dalam vas, bunga mawar kertas berwarna merah tak kalah berdebu dengan tempatnya menetap kini.

Sakura mengambil tangkai mawar dan meniup debu-debu yang terselip disekitar kelopak bunga. Senyum tipis merekah, ketika mawar tersebut sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Kaki jenjang itu kini mengarah ke arah dapur, ia bisa mendengar suara air dituangkan ke dalam cangkir; menghasilkan kepulan asap karena baru saja matang. Wangi teh melati langsung menyerbak seketika.

Sakura tersenyum, lagi-lagi takjub akan 2 piring yang kini terisi masakan berbau lezat. Di belakang kompor, terdapat seorang pria berambut hitam tengah sibuk menumis sesuatu. Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu menoleh sebentar saat mengetahui Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"Tidur nyenyak?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut, tangan ahli nya tetap sibuk menumis sayur-sayuran, sesekali ia mencicipi hasil masakan nya tersebut, jika dirasa kurang sesuatu, tangan kirinya langsung meraih bumbu yang diperlukan dan menambahkan nya secepat kilat kedalam penggorengan.

"Tunggu saja di meja makan, sebentar lagi aku menyusul" Ujar Sasuke, lalu Sakura menurut. Dibawanya 2 gelas cangkir yang sudah terisi teh hangat ke arah meja makan. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan kota di pagi hari, dengan seluruh kesibukan dan kepanikan yang ada, tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana indahnya sang surya menyapa mereka di hari ini.

Sambil menunggu, Sakura melihat sebuah buku,

yang entah mengapa bisa ada disampingnya. Buku itu sangat berdebu, namun ia dapat mengenali sampul buku dengan baik.

Tangan nya pun meraih buku tersebut, lalu menaruhnya kembali ketika dirasa buku itu _terlalu_ berdebu.

Debu tebalnya membekas di telapak tangan Sakura. Seperti belum dibersihkan berbulan-bulan, atau seperti _telah_ ditinggalkan selama 4 tahun lamanya.

Sakura terdiam. Tiba-tiba seluruh gambaran menyenangkan tadi menghilang sekejap. Tak ada lagi aroma teh melati yang menguar, tak ada lagi suara seseorang menumis dibalik kompor, tak ada lagi wangi lezat dari 2 piring yang tersedia disana, tak ada lagi matahari pagi yang menembus kaca jendela, dan juga..

tak ada lagi pria yang barusan menyapa nya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Hanya ada dua cangkir kosong yang berdebu, serta cahaya matahari yang menembus dari balik hordeng.

Segalanya terasa membingungkan sekarang. Sakura mencengkram kepalanya cukup erat. Kini ia hampir tak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang halusinasi semata.

Segalanya terasa nyata. Senyumnya, wanginya, perkataan nya...

 _"... nanti aku menyusul"_

Sakura bisa mengingat ucapan terakhir dari Sasuke, sebelum pria itu menghilang entah kemana. Dia hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang terselip diantara buku berdebu tadi. Pantas saja, Sakura seperti sangat mengingatnya. Dan itu bisa menjelaskan, mengapa hanya buku itu yang terletak jauh dari rak buku. Tidak berjajar rapi di atas rak buku yang kini tertutup kain putih.

 _Rasanya ketika aku melihat senyum mu,_

 _aku merasakan kehidupan._

 _Aku ingin menyenangkan orang lain sebagai balas jasa atas Tuhan yang memberi ku dirimu_

 _Seperti ini sudah ditakdirkan, karena aku seorang_ koki

 _aku tak bisa menelatarkan orang yang kelaparan._

 _Cintaku Sakura, Aku pergi dulu.._

 _Sampai nanti_

Sakura masih mengingatnya, sangat jelas. Bagaimana tingkah Sasuke yang seenaknya pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Hanya sebuah surat yang bahkan, pria itu tulis dibalik bukti pembelanjaan di sebuah toko swalayan.

Sakura membuka buku itu perlahan, lalu mengambil surat yang terselip diantara halaman nya. Dibelakang surat itu, terdapat daftar barang-barang yang mereka berdua beli waktu itu.

Hanya sepasang sandal berwarna merah untuk Sakura dan satu buah apel, untuk Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh sendiri, mengingat kejadian saat mereka membeli kedua barang itu membuatnya tertawa.

Sepatu Sakura terbelah bagian solnya, karena terlalu lama berjalan dipinggiran sungai. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggendong Sakura hingga toko swalayan terdekat, membeli sepasang sandal dan satu buah apel.

Apel tersebut yang membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan senyuman saat mengingat itu. Seharusnya, apel tersebut dijual perkemasan; satu kemasan berisi 3 butir apel. Namun karena Sasuke hanya ingin satu, ia sampai berdebat pada sang kasir dan beberapa pegawai disana. Agar mengizinkan nya membeli hanya satu butir apel, lagipula ia sudah terlanjur merobek kemasan nya.

Dengan wajah setengah tidak lera, akhirnya kasir wanita itu mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke, dengan gembira ia menggigit apel itu sambil bersenandung sepanjang jalan.

Sasuke memang sudah bertindak semaunya sejak kecil. Ia selalu pergi tanpa pamit, namun ia pasti akan kembali. Entah kemana ia pergi, tak ada yang tau. Bahkan hingga kini, Sakura dan keluarga Sasuke tak tau kemana tujuan pria itu saat ia sedang menghilang.

Keunikan itulah yang membuat Sakura mencintai Sasuke, namun disaat yang bersamaan, Sakura seperti terus-terusan di uji kesabaran serta kesetiaan nya. Semenjak Sasuke pergi, banyak pria baru maupun dari masa lalu yang berdatangan. Tentu saja, Sakura menanggapi mereka acuh, biar saja ia disebut sebagai wanita bodoh; yang mau saja dipermainkan oleh pria macam Sasuke.

Mereka tidak tau, mereka tidak pernah tau. Beginilah cara Sasuke mencintainya. Membuat hati Sakura lebih kuat dari siapapun, membuat hati Sakura seakan lentur seperti karet bila ditarik, menjadikan hati itu tak pernah hancur. Karena bila dilepaskan, akan kembali seperti semula. Hati Sakura kini telah elastis, namun mencair ketika bersama Sasuke.

Tak terasa, surat itu kini hampir tak berbentuk. Sakura meremas kertas tersebut terlalu erat, gadis itu merapikan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Sebelum menyelipkan lagi diantara halaman buku, Sakura menilik ulang bukti pembelanjaan mereka 4 tahun yang lalu itu.

Dari tanggalnya, 23 juli bisa diketahui itu adalah hari ulangtahun Sasuke. Mereka merayakan ulangtahun Sasuke dengan berkeliling kota tanpa menggunakan kendaraan apapun, itu sebabnya sol sepatu Sakura sampai terbelah.

Sebab Sasuke berulang tahun itu jugalah, Sakura memutuskan untuk datang ke apartement lama mereka, hanya untuk 'merayakan' ulangtahun kekasihnya itu.

Namun, ada yang aneh di tanggal yang tercantum disitu, tahun nya tidak terlihat. Seperti dicoret oleh sesuatu, sepertinya itu adalah sebuah cairan koreksi pulpen berwarna putih, Sasuke mencoret sesuatu dibalik koreksi tersebut.

Sakura segera menyalakan lampu meja dekat televisi, beruntung masih berfungsi baik. Mata Sakura menyipit saat melihat angka yang tersembunyi dibalik koreksian.

"Ada sebuah angka" Ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menerawang kertas di bawah lampu.

"Dua ribu... satu... tujuh.. " Sakura mengeja per angka. Dahinya mengerut bingung, seharusnya angka tersebut menunjukan tahun 2013, tepat empat tahun yang lalu.

Tapi kenapa... justru tanggal itu tertuju pada hari ini?

Sakura segera meraih tas dan kunci mobilnya, bergegas menuju alamat dimana toko swalayan itu berada.

Sesekali menyumpahi Sasuke yang seenaknya membuat tahun itu berganti. Pantas saja, ia mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk si kasir.

 _Satu tikungan lagi.._

Sakura menggeram dalam hati, pedal gas sudah ia injak secepat mungkin agar sampai ke arah tujuan; toko swalayan dipinggir sungai.

Ketika sampai ditujuan dan memakirkan mobilnya, ia pun keluar dengan nafas terengah. Walaupun menaiki mobil, rasanya jantung berdetak tak karuan. Antara senang, kesal, marah semuanya bercampur aduk.

Yang benar saja, seenaknya Sasuke membuat kode tahun kapan ia akan kembali. Berarti, pria itu telah merencanakan nya jauh-jauh hari. Tidak ada kata 'dadakan' dalam hidupnya. Semuanya telah berjalan sesuai rencana yang ia buat, bahkan tanggal pertemuan pun sudah ia tentukan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Dalam hati, gadis itu pun bersyukur karena ternyata selama 4 tahun ini, ia menunggu tidak sia-sia. Sasuke telah memberinya kepastian. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan nya, mencari pria berambut hitam yang kini menjadi sasaran utama.

Mata hijau terang itu membulat ketika melihat sosok pria tinggi, berambut hitam sebahu, yang ia ikat menjadi satu. Dari samping, pria dengan brewok itu sedang asik memakan apel sambil melihat ke arah sungai.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan melempar dirinya sendiri kedalam pelukan pria itu.

Pria dengan brewok yang sedang memakan apel itu, adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura yakin 99,9% akan hal itu.

Berjalan cepat, Sakura menuju Sasuke. _Flat-shoes_ miliknya sudah berada digenggaman, persiapan menimpuk Sasuke bila jarak diantara mereka sudah mencapai 3 meter.

Mengambil ancang-ancang, Sakura melempar satu pasang sepatu miliknya.

 _Buagh!_

"SASUKE SIALAANNN! " Sebelum pria itu sempat protes akibat lemparan sepatu yang telak mengenai dahinya, Sakura sudah berlari kearahnya. Dengan hidung berair serta airmata yang mengalir deras melewati pipi.

Pria dengan brewok itu, tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangan nya kearah Sakura.

Si gadis pun menyeka wajah nya dengan kerah baju, dan segera berhambur menuju dekapan itu.

Ternyata benar, ia adalah Sasuke.

Sakura memeluk erat tubuh yang kini terasa lebih keras dari sebelumnya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, ia terus-terusan menghirup wangi yang sangat ia rindukan dari ceruk leher milik Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh! Sialan! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak membaca surat itu, hah?! " Sakura masih tidak melupakan kekesalan nya. Ia terus memaki Sasuke, namun tak melepaskan barang sedikitpun pelukan nya.

Sasuke terkekeh, menciumi pucuk kepala Sakura dengan hirupan disetiap nafas nya.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan membacanya. Aku percaya itu" Ujar Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

Gadis itu masih terisak di dalam dekapan nya, baju bagian depan Sasuke sudah penuh dengan airmata dan lendir milik Sakura.

"Hei, _ingus_ mu kemana-mana tau, jorok" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada pura-pura jijik.

Sakura tertawa dalam tangisnya, lalu dengan sengaja ia menggosok-gosokan hidung kebahu Sasuke, sehingga kaus hitam pria itu kini sukses penuh oleh lendir Sakura.

"Hei! Hei!" Sasuke menggelitik perut Sakura, gadis itu pun tertawa bahagia dan melepaskan pelukan nya pada Sasuke.

Namun sekarang, tangan Sakura tergantung pada leher Sasuke. Menatap pria itu tajam,

"Janji tidak akan tinggalkan aku lagi?"

Sasuke memasang pose seperti berpikir, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celana nya.

"Buat apa aku pergi lagi? Bila rumahku kini berada bersama mu" Ujar Sasuke, sambil memasangkan kalung yang tergantung sebuah cincin ditengahnya.

"Sepasang" Kata Sasuke lagi, menunjukan miliknya yang sama dengan milik Sakura.

Tanpa gadis itu siap berkata-kata, Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju mobil. Sakura berteriak histeris minta diturunkan, tubuhnya sedikit kaget karena Sasuke melemparkan Sakura kearah kursi depan samping kemudi.

"Boleh aku meminta ciuman? Aku baru saja melamar mu loh" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

"Aku belum menjawab- hmmppftt"

Sakura segera menutup kedua matanya, ketika bibir Sasuke tiba-tiba menginvasi milik Sakura.

 _Sasuke sialan..._

Sakura memaki dalam hati, namun kini dengan perasaan bahagia. Dan ia sangat yakin sekali, ini bukanlah sebuah halusinasi.

* * *

End

* * *

.

Makasih udah mampir dan membaca!

Cerita ini untuk: **sarahachi**

selamat menikmati :)

Love ya!

God bless Us,

Nala. K

.


End file.
